


Daddy Raphael

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: "Anniversary sex", "anal sex", "anxiety", "blow job", "double stimulation", "going down", "kissing", "love", "makeup sex", "money", "movies", "porn", "sex", "stimulation", "video", Angst, Babies, Brothers, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gabriela and Wyatt are my own creations, Heartache, Love, Loveless Marriage, M/M, Protective Raphael, Raphael is an amazing daddy, Romance, Splinter is a strict father, Teen Pregnancy, Turtlecest, turtletots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fallout with his family and desperate to make cash, Raphael tries his hand at porn. He's gay, but he has no qualms being with a woman if it means making money. Nine months later, the past returns to haunt Raphael. How will he adapt with his new responsibilities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the hatch

Leo is sixteen  
Raphael is fifteen  
Gabriela is nineteen  
Wyatt is thirty-three

After nearly killing Leonardo the previous week in a vicious argument, Raphael had left the lair, feeling he couldn't go back. He had some money, but he knew it wouldn't last and he couldn't hide out in an abandoned warehouse forever. He needed somewhere to stay. Maybe someone would call him back about the ad he'd answered the previous day. I hope so, he thought. It's not what I envisioned doin' with my life, but I need the cash. He ate a cereal bar, swallowed some water and was thinking about his dire circumstances again, when his T-phone rang. "Is that Raphael?" a male voice asked. "Speakin'. How can I help ya?"  
"I'm Wyatt Sharp. You called about the ad. Are you free to meet in say thirty minutes?"  
"Yeah. Ya do know I'm a turtle, right?"  
"Well, we're always looking for something different in this industry. I suppose you fit the bill. You're over eighteen, you said?"  
"Yeah." I know I'm fifteen, but he'll never work that out, Raphael thought.  
"Good. I'm at my studio." Sharp told Raphael where he was and said, "Let's see what you can do. You're gay, right?"  
"Yeah, but I have no problem bein' with a girl if the pay's good."  
"Wonderful. See you soon," Sharp said and disconnected the call.  
Raphael threw on jeans, a coat and a hat, being chilly, and headed to the studio.

When Raphael arrived, Sharp introduced himself and said, "You look about six foot six?"  
"Yeah," Raphael said.  
"And you clearly work out. Look at those muscles of yours."  
"Yeah. I'm a trained ninja."  
"Is that so? I suppose you'd have to be to defend yourself looking the way you do. But maybe you're handsome for a reptile. Who knows? I don't care what you are, as long as you make me money."  
Raphael stifled a retort and said, "So what do ya want me ta do?" Thoughts of Leo filled his head. I miss him. I shouldn't be doin' this. Maybe it ain't ta late ta walk out.  
"You seem nervous. First time here?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't worry. All you have to do is lie back and do what I tell you. Maybe you'll become a huge star. Have a look at this contract. Read it and get back to me. We'll start filming in twenty minutes. It's just a mere formality and we don't have to strictly stick to it." Sharp handed the contract to him and he read the contract, including the fine print at the bottom. "Is the money per movie or a set amount of time?" Raphael asked.  
"It's a twelve-month contract with an option to renew."  
"Okay." Raphael signed it and handed it to Sharp. It's only a year, Raphael thought. I'll make money. Then I can leave, go off somewhere and make a new start. Maybe Leo will have forgiven me then and we'll be together again.  
"You won't be sorry," Sharp said, grinning.

Sharp went to get some coffee. A busty blonde walked over to Raphael, smiled and said, "I'm Gabriela." She extended her hand. Raphael shook it and couldn't help staring, because she was so beautiful. "Raphael."  
"You are not from around here, no?"  
"I am, actually and ya?"  
"Poland. I come here to make my fortune. Are you a frog?"  
"No, a turtle."  
"I never been with a turtle before."  
"Oh." Please go away, Raphael thought. I ain't interested in ya and I never will be.  
"You have green card?"  
"Huh? No. Turtles don't have green cards."  
"I want to live in the States. Can you get one?"  
"Ya been in the States long?" Raphael asked, ignoring her question.  
"A few months. Wyatt find me waitressing and bring me here. He say that I become big star."  
"Ya can't be more than seventeen."  
"Nineteen. It my birthday today."  
"It's."  
"What?"  
"Never mind." Raphael knew he'd been rude correcting her English and it was better than his Polish would ever be.  
"How old you are?" Gabby said.  
"Eighteen and Happy Birthday."  
"Thank you. You my birthday present?"

Raphael was saved from answering, because Sharp came over and said, "I see you've met Gabriela, the star of my movies. She's a beauty, isn't she, Raphael?" Gabby blushed.  
"She is."  
"Raphael's your new co-star," Wyatt said.

"He sexy," Gabby said. "I like him very much."  
"Good. Translate that into the movie. Raphael, have you been to the wardrobe department yet?"

"No," Raphael said. Fuck. What are they gonna make me wear, he thought?

"Gabby, take Raphael there and get him something to eat," Sharp said. Gabby smiled and led Raphael to the wardrobe department, talking all the way. Raphael had never met someone who talked so much and was tempted to correct her English, but restrained himself. The lady at the wardrobe department checked him out and said, "Silver thong for you to wear for the steamy scenes."

"Uh, no." Raphael said. "That's not me." He didn't wear thongs. Hell he didn't even wear boxers or much clothing unless he had to.  
"You will look hot," Gabby said, and grinned. He reluctantly donned the thong, hating it.

"Gabby, take him to hair and makeup," the woman said.

Raphael loathed being fussed over at the hair and makeup department. He'd never even bought cologne, choosing to go with his natural musky scent. It had been enough for Leo and had driven him wild. "Enough," Raphael snapped, coughing as the makeup assistant powdered his face. "Ugh. Enough." Jumping up out of his chair, he stalked away, thinking, I ain't a girl. I don't need that.

Gabby spotted him, got him coffee and led him to a couch. "Filming start soon," she said. "They call us. Come sit here." Raphael sipped his coffee and averted his eyes from her chest. "You handsome. You come home with me later."  
"I don't think so."  
"Why? You and me have sex."  
No, she's definitely not shy, Raphael thought. "I'm gay."  
"You joke."  
"No. I'm serious. I like men."  
"You just joke. You come home with me. We make love. You like."  
"I'm gay."  
"You, me, yes? We make movie. We go home, make love."  
"Ya have more chance of quads."  
"What you mean?"

Sharp appeared and said, "Come along, guys. Filming's about to start."  
"Tell her I like men," Raphael said.  
"Raphael likes women and men."

"Me too,"Gabby said.  
"Wyatt, please tell her," Raphael said angrily.

"Raphael, shut up and get your ass over there." Sharp pointed to an area. Raphael scowled, but obeyed, Gabby close on his heels.

Sharp went to the director's chair, sat down and said, "Okay. Get Raphael and Gabriela drinks," he barked at his assistant. "They're at a party. Gabby, go and change into a black cocktail dress and come back here."  
"Yes, Wyatt," she said, going to her dressing room. She returned a few minutes later and said, "I look okay?"  
"Stunning," Sharp said. "Raphael, I want you to chat her up."

"And say what?" Raphael asked. "Where's the script?"  
"We ad lib, you clown. Surely you know how to pick up someone."  
"No. I've never done that before."  
The assistant returned with the drinks and handed a glass each to Raphael and Gabby. "Now," Sharp said. "Raphael, when you go home with Gabby, you'll have to seduce her."  
"Simulated?"  
"No, we pride ourselves on authenticity. You'll fuck her for real."  
"What if she falls preggers?" Raphael asked anxiously.  
"She's on the pill. Come now. You can do it."  
"I don't think so."

"It's fun, baby," Gabby said. "If you play nice, I give you BJ. What man not like BJ? Wyatt, start filming. I have under control." Wyatt let the cameras start rolling and Gabriella said, "You so handsome. You come here often?" She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
"No," Raphael said. "Ya?"  
"My first time."  
"Me too. Ya wanna get some food?"  
"What on menu?"  
"Me."  
"I like. Where your house?"  
"Five minutes away. Do ya have a boyfriend, a jealous husband?"  
"No. I single and you?"  
"Same. Ya talk too much. Let's go."

Sharp turned off the cameras and clapped his hands. "Bravo. Good start. Let's move to the bedroom. Someone, bring a bed in here." A king-size bed was brought. Sharp said, "Gabby, you seduce him. Get on your knees and suck him off."

Raphael and Gabby set down their drinks on a table. She leaned in and kissed Raphael passionately, undressing him and running her fingers over his muscular body. He played along and slowly pulled her clothes off, until she was just in her lacy black underwear and bra. Raphael felt himself grow hard and he knew it wouldn't be long before he dropped down. "Ya have ta touch me here," he said, pointing at his slit in the cartilage of his lower plastron. "My cock's in there." Gabby grinned and rubbed his slit, watching as his eyes started to glaze over. His cock dropped down into her waiting hands. Gasping at its sheer size and color, she said, "I've never seen anything like this. It's purple."  
"Ya hate it?" Raphael asked.  
"Different, but does it work?"  
"Find out," Raphael said huskily.  
"You undress me first."  
Raphael kissed her, unhooked her bra, got down on his knees and pulled her panties off using his teeth. Then he stood up and pressed his plastron and erect cock against her. Gabby grinned. She loved cocks and the effect that she had on men. She kissed it and Raphael groaned in anticipation. "You're amazing," Gabby said, getting down on her knees and staring at his cock, her eyes wide. "I think you're ten inches." She stroked Raphael's cock and gently ran her fingers up and down his shaft. "What a big boy," she said admiringly.  
Raphael smirked. He was proud of his ten inch cock and knew that he was dynamite in bed. Gabby took him in and sucked. Raphael closed his eyes and moaned, ignoring everyone else and only focusing on the intense pleasure that she was giving him. Gabby sucked like it was her last dinner. She took his cock out, stuck out her tongue, playfully slapped his cock onto it and said, "I like." She smiled at him devilishly and said, "You try, yes?" Raphael obliged and smacked her in the face with it. She grinned and said, "You a bad boy."  
"Ya've no idea how much of a turn on that is."  
"I do. You stand up. I like very much. Let me take care of you. It my job to look after my man."  
"That's right. It is," Raphael said chauvinistically. "A woman's job is ta ensure that her man's cared for in every single way."  
"I like that. Stop talking and let me do that."  
Gabby took his cock back in, sucked and soon felt hot cum in her mouth, as Raphael exploded, and eagerly swallowed it. She knew that she was moist, because giving head always turned her on; knowing that she'd satisfied her man. Raphael pulled out, looked down at her and said, "That was fuckin' amazin'. Where'd ya learn skills like that?"  
"I practice on boyfriends back home." Gabby licked her lips and said, "You taste good."  
"Well, it paid off. Yer unbelievable."  
"You talk too much. Fuck me."

Sharp clapped and said, "Cut. Take a break, while Raphael recharges and then we'll film the next scene. Well done, Raphael. You're a natural like I said."  
"It was nothin'."

Raphael sat down on the bed and Gabby joined him. They were both still naked. Gabby put her hand on his cock and said, "I own that."  
"In the movie ya do."  
"Out movie too. You my boyfriend, no? I like you very much."  
"Yer a sweet girl, but no."  
"I want be with you, no?" She looked at Raphael pleadingly. "You give me green card, we marry and have babies."  
"Gabby, ya don't know me and I don't have a green card. I'm a turtle and it wouldn't work out and I'm gay."  
"We marry and have lots of babies?"  
"No. Ya don't want me."  
"Why not? You a good, kind man. We marry. I make you happy."  
"I don't wanna get married. Not now or ever."  
"Yes, you do, Raphael. You just need woman like me."

Sharp appeared and said, "Get ready for the next scene guys. Raphael, I want you to give Gabby a pearl necklace."  
"What the hell's that?"  
"Is it my damn job to educate you on sex?" Sharp snapped. "Tell him, Gabby."

"You cum on my breast, or neck. It look like pearls," Gabby said.  
"Oh. That's gross," Raphael said, and shook his head in disgust.

"No. It beautiful," Gabby said. "I like very much. Wyatt, are the satin panties in freezer ready? I put there yesterday."  
"Yeah. Get the satin panties from the freezer," Sharp told his assistant.

"Why would anyone put panties in the freezer?" Raphael asked.

Sharp ignored his question and sat down in the director's chair. The assistant returned with a pair of red satin panties and handed them to Gabby. She said, "Wyatt, start filming. I ready. Raphael, lie down on bed." He obeyed and Gabby sat beside him, loosely wrapped the panties around his cock and gently slid them up and down. The coolness, combined with the satiny texture soon drove Raphael wild and he ejected a large stream onto her breasts that looked like little pearls. Raphael had to admit that it looked good on her, even if it was slutty. He grinned and said, "Ya look stunnin'."  
Gabby dipped a finger into it, licked it and said, "You taste sooo good. Let's get it on."  
"My turn ta pleasure ya."

Gabriela lay down on the bed and spread herself wide. Raphael placed a pillow under her butt to lift her pelvis up, got a pillow, placed it under his knees and knelt on it, because that would give him greater access. He got to work and licked her thighs slowly, up and down, to tease her. Gabby groaned in anticipation, loving his touch. Raphael took his time, exploring her body, up to her breasts and over them, sucking her nipples, while running one finger over her labia. Gabriela was soon going nuts. He moved down her sweetness and stuck one finger in, then two. He sucked her wetness off them and said, "Wow. Ya taste terrific." He returned to work, stimulating her G-spot and she ejaculated her warmth onto his hand. Raphael grinned and licked it off. Then he alternated between sucking, fondling and licking. Gabriela soon orgasmed. Raphael admired his handiwork and licked her clean. She emitted another torrent; a fountain of goodness that Raphael just could not get enough of. He was enjoying himself, to his great surprise. Maybe makin' porn movies is my niche and is it so bad makin' them, he thought, if I make others happy?

They took a break after that to recharge. Gabby said, "You very good at what you do."  
"It's easy."  
"You think more about me be your wife?"  
"Gabby, what do ya wanna do with yer life?"  
"I want be your wife."  
"Don't ya have dreams?"  
"I want to be wife, have babies, cook, clean."  
"Career wise, what do ya want?"  
"I not want career. I want husband, babies."  
"Ya have ta work, Gabby. Ya'd get bored stayin' at home."  
"You work, take care of kids and I take care of house, cook, no? We so happy and my family come from Poland and live with us. I want you."

Before Raphael could comment, Sharp announced that it was time to start filming. He turned on the cameras. Raphael pushed Gabby down onto the bed and kissed her, while playing with her now erect nipples. She kissed him back and he inserted himself into her. They rocked back and forth for a long time, until they couldn't stand it and came at the same time in a massive explosion that rocked their world. Raphael got off and panted heavily. She was breathing equally hard and said, "You amazing."  
"No, ya are. That was beyond words." He looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead.  
"Sometimes people meant to meet. You and me soul mates."  
"Maybe yer right," Raphael said for the movie's purpose. He didn't feel that way and had switched off during sex. It was purely business and his heart lay with Leo.

When filming had finished for the day, Gabby said, "You call me, Raphael. We swap numbers?"  
"No idea where my phone is right now. Think I left it back at my place."  
"Oh." She penned her phone number on a piece of paper and said, "Call me when you get home."  
"Thanks."  
"You busy tonight?"  
"Very!" I don't want her. Not at all, Raphael thought. I still miss Leo. I wish he'd call.  
"Maybe we have sex tonight. Threesome with Wyatt?"  
"I got plans. I'll see ya."

"I'm going home," Sharp said. "Well done, Raphael. You'll be a big star. I'm impressed. I think you were born to do this and I see a long career in films for you."  
"Lucky me," Raphael muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"Thanks, I owe it all ta ya."  
"You're the best investment I ever made. Come home with me."  
"Got plans."  
"Tomorrow then. Come on, Gabby. Oh, here's some cash, Raphael." Sharp handed him an envelope. "In it is ten grand. An advancement for you."  
"Thanks."

Raphael dressed, tossed Gabby's number into the trashcan. Then he went to a shop, got some groceries and went to a motel. Luckily, no one saw through his disguise and he got a room. For the first time in over a week he had clean, running water and nutritious food. After a long hot shower, he tucked into his food and thought, man I've really done it now. I'm a fuckin' porn star. If the guys could see me now, they'd be disgusted. Heck, I am. "I'm nothin' more than a paid slut. I can't believe I'm makin' porn."

Raphael suddenly sensed a presence in the room. He sniffed the air, looked up and saw a familiar figure standing in front of him. "Leo," he said. "How'd ya know I was here?"  
"Don's been tracking your T-phone the last week. I wanted to call you, but I didn't think you'd speak to me."  
"I would have," Raphael said, standing up. "I missed ya and I shouldn't have attacked ya. I was wrong."  
"It was my fault. I sometimes provoke you until you explode. I often don't know when to keep my beak shut. I want you to come home. Raph," Leo said, crossing to his side and staring into his golden eyes. "I love you and I miss you."  
"I love ya too, Leo, but ya won't love me if ya know what I've been doin'."  
"I saw you head into the studios earlier and I waited there until you left, followed you to the shop and here. Managed to sneak in through that open window when you were showering. You've been making movies. I know that's what that studio does."  
Raphael looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I needed cash, Leo. I didn't wanna do it," he said, slowly looking up and meeting Leo's sapphire eyes. "Ya must think I'm a piece of shit now."  
"No, Raph," Leo said tenderly. "I love you. Come home. We all want you to come home."  
"So ya don't think I'm trash?"  
"No, we all make mistakes. You don't really want this life do you?"  
Raphael shook his head. "All I want is ya, Leo. I'm sorry. I just wanted money. I never wanted this and I thought everyone hated me."  
Leo grabbed his hand, kissed it and said, "Let's go home, my handsome lover. Oh, someone's blushing, isn't he?" Leo teased.  
"Shut up, Fearless," Raphael said, a tint of red creeping into his cheeks. "I'm gonna make ya blush."  
Leo laughed and they went home, hands entwined.

Arriving home, they were pleased not to see anyone and went into their bedroom. "Let's celebrate that we're back together, Raph," Leo said.  
"What ya got in mind?"  
Leo whispered into his ear slit and Raphael grinned. "I like the sound of that, Fearless. Turn on the cam."

Leo switched on a video cam. Then he gave Raphael a slow blow job with a sensuous deep throat, taking him all the way to his balls, and bringing him to the point of no return. But seconds before he was about to orgasm, Leo stopped, anticipating it. Raphael flipped him over onto his stomach and said, "My turn, Fearless. Yer gonna love this." Raphael applied lube to Leo's rectum and said, "This is gonna be fun. Enjoy, Leo." Raphael put the head and only the head of his cock in him and rotated his body forward. Leo winced, but said nothing. "It'll feel great soon," Raphael said, moving further into him until he was able to get all of his cock inside. He manipulated Leo's cock whilst stimulating him anally and Leo soon exploded, having both a cock and anal orgasm. Leo groaned in delight and said, "That's amazing. Oh, Raphael. Fuck, yeah!" Leo rolled over and looked at Raphael lovingly. "You're incredible, Raph."  
"I know," Raphael said, laughing, and nipping his neck. "Ya taste so damn good, Leo. Can ya go again?"  
"My turn. If you're okay with it."  
"Only for ya, Leo. I'd never sub with anyone else."  
"On your knees, doggy style."  
"Turtle style," Raphael said, chuckling and getting onto his knees. "Damn I missed ya Leo."

Leo slowly entered his behind and began to rock back and forth. Raphael grunted. "Oh, damn, Leo. I love it when ya control me. Oh, Leo! Fuck, Leo. Fuck me. Yeah! That's it!" His mate had a twist up his sleeve. As Leo rocked back and forth, he wrapped his hands over Raphael's engorged dick and began stroking it up and down quite fast. With the double stimulation, Raphael soon exploded, coating the bed and themselves with his seed. Leo came a minute later, shooting himself deep into Raphael's ass. Then panting heavily, he rolled over and lay down. "That was fuckin' awesome," Raphael said, laying down beside Leo and looking into his eyes.  
"To be repeated?" Leo asked, snuggling up to him.  
"I top next time. I love ya, Fearless. Ya know that."  
"I love you too, Raph," Leo said. "Think you can manage another round?"

Raphael leapt up and mounted him, his golden eyes hazy with lust. "I'm gonna enjoy poundin' ya, Fearless. Scream my name. Ya know ya wanna." Raphael lined his dick up with Leo's entrance and began thrusting into him. "Raph! Raphael!" Leo yelled. "Fuck, yeah."  
"I made ya curse," Raphael smirked, thrusting harder into him.  
A little while later, both came, their seed plastering their plastrons. Exhausted, they flopped down and snuggled together, the video camera running out of power and switching off. "Nothin' better than make up sex," Raphael said, nuzzling Leo's neck.  
"Except Anniversary sex."  
"Oh, yeah," Raphael said, realizing. "Happy two-month anniversary, Leo."  
"Happy Anniversary, Raph," Leo said sleepily. "You want to make another movie later?"  
Raphael rested his head against Leo's plastron and sighed contentedly. "Ya bet, Fearless. I got somethin' in mind we can try," he said, whispering his idea into Leo's ear slit. Leo beamed. "It's a deal. Night, Raph."  
"Night, Leo. Love ya."  
"Love you too."  
This is what life's supposed ta be 'bout, Raphael thought sleepily, closing his eyes. Makin' love with yer mate. I'm home with Leo where I belong and I wouldn't change that for all the money in the world.


	2. Nine months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael discovers he's a daddy.

NINE MONTHS LATER: NOVEMBER 2

A heavily pregnant Gabriela made her way home after visiting a friend. The evening was chilly and she shivered, as she wrapped her coat close around her. Nearly home, my little one, she thought. A block from her home, Gabriela cried out in alarm, as her water broke. Oh, no, she thought. My water's broke and there's no one around. What am I going to do? This wasn't supposed to happen for another two weeks. Have to find the nearest hospital. A sharp twinge in her belly hit her and she scrunched up her face in pain and thought, the baby's coming. Have to move. Grimacing, she waddled slowly down the street and stopped when she saw a gang of thugs dead ahead, brandishing their weapons menacingly.

"Look, I don't want no trouble," Gabriela said, throwing her arms up in surrender. "I just want to go to the hospital. I'm about…."

"Give us your wallet, bitch!" the lead thug, a blonde, burly goon with a mop of blonde hair and a scar that ran down the side of his left cheek hissed.

"Please," Gabriela begged, as another stab of pain hit her. "Please."

"NOW!" the blonde thug snarled, waving his switchblade in front of her face. "Give it to me or you and your baby are going bye-bye."

Gabriela tried to run away, but he and his pals caught her and quickly robbed her of her wallet and the pearl necklace that had belonged to her grandmother. Then they stabbed her in her belly and headed off into the night, the blood already gushing out of her, like a crimson river, and pooling around her. Gabriela clutched her blood soaked belly and thought, have to move. Not going to die here. Won't. Mommy won't give up, baby. We're going to find help. Gritting her teeth, already feeling extremely weak, she began to drag herself down the street. She hadn't gone far when, all her strength used up, the blood still oozing, she collapsed, and her eyes slid closed, her last words being, "I'm so sorry, my precious baby."

XXX

The brothers were on the way home from patrol when Donnie said, as he gazed outside the van front passenger window, "There's a prone figure over there on the pavement."

"Probably another tweaker, who overdosed," Mikey said from the driver's seat. "This is a bad neighborhood. Lots of druggies and gangs around. I say we leave it and head back. That isn't our business."

"We should look into it. They might need our help. Pull over, Mikey, and stay with the van, while l check it out."

"All right," Mikey said, as he pulled over.

Don got out, rushed over to where Gabriela lay unconscious, and, checking her pulse, he said, "She's lost so much blood, Mikey. Come here. I need your help."

"What's up, Don?" Mikey asked, approaching his brother and taking in the fallen woman.

"This woman's lost a lot of blood and we may not be able to save her, so we have to focus on her baby. I'm going to get some towels to stem the blood flow. I want you to stay with her. When I come back, I want you to reach in and grab the baby."

"What? I can't do that, Donnie. I've never helped deliver a baby," Mikey said in shock, his blue eyes wide.

"I know, but you have to. I'll tell you what to do," Donnie said, and went to the van.

"Whoa. I'm not sure I can do this," Mikey muttered.

Don returned, carrying the towels, and pressed them onto Gabriela's stomach. "Now, Mikey."

Mikey nervously reached inside of Gabriela's stomach, and, to his immense surprise, withdrew a baby, who appeared to have a shell, but it was hard to tell what color skin it had it, because it was covered in blood. "It's not breathing, Donnie," Mikey said. "What do I do?"

Gabriela opened her blue eyes and said weakly, "My baby. Help my baby."

"We're going to do all we can, lady," Don said kindly. "I promise."

"Please don't worry about me. Just save the baby," Gabriela pleaded.

"I assure you we will do our best. Mouth-to-mouth, Mikey."

Mikey began artificial respiration and whispered, "Come on, little one. Come on. Make it. Please make it." To his delight, after a minute of trying, a lusty cry rang out and he said, "The baby's alive, Donnie, and it has a shell, but I can't tell what color skin it has it until I wipe the blood away."

Gabriela looked at the sobbing, blood soaked infant that Mikey cradled to his plastron and said, "Thank you. Now I can rest in peace."

"No, there's still a chance," Donnie said. "Our home's not far from us. We'll take you there, but stay with me, okay? Don't close your eyes."

"You look like turtle. I met turtle once."

"Don't talk. Mikey, place the baby onto the seat there and help me lift the mom onto the stretcher in the van."

Mikey did as he was told and Gabriela was lifted onto a stretcher in the back of the van. Once she was in, Don climbed inside, wrapped up the still weeping baby into a blanket and said, "Mikey, floor it."

"Got it, bro."

Golden eyes opened and bore into Don's hazel ones, as tiny limbs flailed. Don thought, Raph's eyes, but how's that possible? "Miss, stay with me," Don said, squeezing Gabriela's hand. "We're not far away. You can do it."

After an agonizing five minutes, they finally reached the lair and parked in the garage. Mikey dialled the home number and reached Splinter, who quickly came to help. Then, Mikey and Don carried Gabriela into the infirmary and placed her onto a stretcher, while Splinter held the mewling baby, patting it softly and singing a lullaby. "We're at our home, Miss," Don said. "And I'm going to do all I can to save you. The baby's fine. Don't talk. Mikey, hand me my surgical kit. Shit. She's unconscious again. Hurry up, Mikey."

"Got it, bro," Mikey said, handing it to Don, who washed the blood from Gabriela's wound and began to work on her. "What else do you want me to do?"

"Help Sensei with the baby. I've got this."

Mikey went to Splinter, who'd gotten a cloth and was now wiping the blood off of the still mewling baby, revealing emerald skin. "Wow," Mikey said. " She's cute and has Raph's color skin, as well as his temper. Listen to her shrieks. How's that possible, Sensei?"

"I do not know," the old rat said crossly. "But I'm sure Raphael will give us the answer. Go fetch him."

"On it, Sensei. Can we keep her?"

"Now, Michelangelo," the rat said irritably, as the baby reached up a hand to touch his snout.

XXX

Mikey knocked on Raphael's door and said, "You're wanted in the infirmary, bro."

"Fuck off, Mikey. I told ya I'm not feelin' well. Can't this wait?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Raphael hissed, opening the door and glaring at his brother. "But I don't see why this can't wait until the mornin'."

"You will see why," Mikey said mysteriously.

Raphael glowered at him again and followed him.

XXX

A few minutes later, Raphael was astounded to see Gabriela on the stretcher. Then he saw Splinter holding a new born wailing turtle in his arms, but what shocked him even more was that the baby was his spitting image. "What the hell's this?" Raphael snarled, folding his arms.

"Language, Raphael," the old rat said sternly. "And I believe I'm the one, who should be asking the questions."

"Meet your daughter, Raphie," Mikey said. "Isn't this exciting? A baby. Whoa, a baby. Can I name her?"

"Michelangelo, be quiet," Splinter said. "Raphael, I want some answers. Now."

Raphael shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck before answering, "I went topside, met a chick. One thing led to another and I guess that's the result."

"I see. Well, that's dishonorable of you, Raphael. How's the girl doing, Donatello?"

"Look, it was a one-time thing," Raphael yelled. "For fun. She didn't love me either."

"Silence! How's the girl doing, Donatello?"

"I've sewed her up, Sensei. Done the best I can. It's all on her now. Hopefully, she'll pull through."

"Raphael, you're a disgrace," Splinter said angrily, flicking his tail from side to side. "Having a child out of wedlock and there's only one way to make this right."

"No," Raphael said in horror, sensing what Splinter was about to say. "I'm in a relationship and me and he are happy. We're soulmates."

"So you're in a gay relationship. That's revolting," Splinter hissed.

"True love ain't revoltin'!"

"Shut up, Raphael. If this woman makes it, you're going to do the honorable thing and marry her."

"But, Sensei! I'm not in love with her. I love my mate. Sensei, ya can't make me do this and be in a loveless relationship. I'll never love her. Never. We'll be unhappy. I can't give her what she wants."

"I can and I am. You owe it to your daughter to give her two parents. And who is your mate? It better not be Leonardo or else I'll have him stay away in Brazil even longer!"

"No, it ain't him," Raphael lied. "Please don't make me do this. I'm gay and I can't love her."

"That's just a phase, Raphael, and you're selfish thinking only of yourself. You'll grow to love this woman and she you. That is an order. In the meantime, here is your daughter. I will help you with her, but you are her primary carer!" He handed the baby to a furious and dismayed Raphael and added, "I hope you are proud of yourself, Raphael. You are dismissed."

"I'll run away!" Raphael shouted. "Just watch."

"That would be foolish, considering you now have an infant to care for. Be the father she deserves and stop thinking of yourself. I am going to bed. Goodnight."

"Man, I had no idea you banged a girl, Raph," Mikey said when Splinter had left. "And who's the guy you're seein?"

"Ain't yer business."

The baby gurgled and reached up a hand to touch Raphael's bandana, her eyes gazing into his. He looked down at her and said irately, "I never wanted this. Honest. I ain't cut out ta be a dad. That woman, Gabriela, was a mistake. I made a movie with her and… Oh, shit. Ignore that last part."

"What kind of movie, Raph?" Don asked. "You can tell us. We won't tell Sensei."

"Porn. We screwed around on set for the movie. That's it. Sensei's wrong. I'm gay and it ain't a phase. I've been in love with the guy forever and he feels the same way 'bout me. Now, I gotta marry this bitch!"

"Don't call the mother of your daughter a bitch, Raph," Mikey admonished. "Isn't cool. You may not like or respect her, but she's still her mom. Is the guy Casey or someone else?"

"Whatever. What am I supposed ta do with this? I don't want it. And yeah, it was Casey."

"Love her," Don said, tickling the baby's chin and making her coo, but her golden eyes remained fixed on Raphael. Somehow she knew he was her daddy. "And she's not an it. She's your gorgeous daughter and a blessing, Raph. I'm sorry about you and Casey."

"Maybe I'll get lucky and Gabriela will die! There has gotta be somethin' I can do."

"Nope," Mikey said. "You're a kid and you have to do what Sensei says until you're eighteen. That's what it's like with a normal kid."

"But we ain't normal kids! I can't marry her."

"You have no choice," Don said. "I'm sorry, Raph, but at least you have your daughter."

"Yeah, lucky me," Raphael said sarcastically. The baby started to cry and Raphael said, "What now?"

"I think she's hungry," Mikey said. "There are some baby bottles in the kitchen that April forgot when she brought her niece to visit. I'll clean them and you can feed her, Dadda Raph."

"Don't call me that!" Raphael snapped, his golden eyes blazing.

"But you are a daddy now, Raph," Don said calmly. "Get used to it. You aren't alone. Mikey and I will help you. Come on."

Shell shocked, Raphael followed his brothers into the kitchen.

XXX

Mikey sterilized the bottles, while Donnie got out formula that April had also left behind and began to prepare it. The baby was still shrieking and Raphael said, "Stop it already. Yer givin' me a fuckin' headache. Stop!"

"Don't yell at her, Raph," Mikey said. "She doesn't like it."

"Yeah, well, I don't like her cryin'. Stop. Please." The baby looked at him and cried even louder. Raphael sighed and said, "I don't wanna be a daddy. Take her away. Hey, Mikey. Ya want a baby. Ya can have her."

"You can't give your kids away, Raph!" Mikey chided. "Shame on you and if you want to stop her crying, try rocking her. Yes, like this. Gently."

Raphael did, as Mikey said, and the baby started to softly coo. "Wow. It worked," Raphael sad in awe. "Thanks, Mikey."

"No sweat. Babies don't like being screamed at and they dislike a lot of noise. You'll have to be quieter and talk softly. You'll get the hang of it, Raph, and I'm sure you'll soon love her. How can you not? She's too precious," Mikey said, and tickled the baby's chin. She latched onto his finger and nipped it, making Raphael chuckle and Mikey howl in pain and examine his sore finger.

"That's my girl," Raphael blurted out before he could stop himself. "I mean, that's the girl. She has quite a bite."

"Definitely your daughter," Don said with a smile. "The food's ready." He poured it into the bottles and handed them to Mikey.

"Raph," Mikey said. "Cradle her like this and then give her the bottle."

"All right," Raphael said and gave his daughter the bottle. She latched on and started to guzzle the warm formula down, her eyes locked on Raphael's.

"She hasn't stopped staring at you, dude," Mikey said. "I think she knows you're her pops. That's good, Raph. You're doing a great job."

"Definitely greedy like her dad too," Don said and laughed. "She's so sweet, but she needs a name."

"Leona," Raphael said. "After her Uncle Leo, the man I most admire and respect. Think Leo would like that."

"Think so too," Mikey said, stroking his niece's face. "He gets back next month and I bet he'll love her. Aw. I think it'll be cool having her here. I can't wait to play with her."

Leona finished drinking her formula and after Don had showed Raphael how to bath and change his daughter into the diapers April had left behind, anticipating another visit, the new dad went into his bedroom and sat down on his bed, Leona in his arms. "What a mess, huh, Leo?" Raphael said, tears streaming down his face. "We love one another and can't be together, because Sensei wants me ta marry her mom. And I gotta do it. How am I supposed ta be with someone I don't love? It's guaranteed ta fail. Why can't Sensei see that? And how am I supposed ta care for this kid? I ain't…."

Leona gurgled, stretching out a chubby hand to touch her dad's beak, as if to say, "You're not alone, Daddy. You have me."

"Why do ya like me, Leona? "I'm just gonna screw up."

Maybe, Leona thought. But all parents do sometimes. They're only humans. You will learn. And I like you, because you're my daddy. You fed me, changed me and now I feel safe and warm with you. I love you and no matter what happens, you have me. She cooed and thought, you look so sad. I don't know why. Don't be sad. You have me.

"I gotta admit one thing, though," Raphael said, feeling strangely moved by his daughter and the loving way she gazed at him, as if he were someone amazing, instead of an asshole. "Ya are beautiful and yer makin' me feel like a shit for not wantin' ya. Ain't yer fault ya were born. Ya didn't ask for this shit. I shoulda known better. Shoulda asked for condoms, but I didn't think yer mom could get pregnant and I didn't think I'd see her again. I'm sorry, Leona."

"Gagoo!" Leona said.

"I'm forgiven? Just like that? I wonder what yer Uncle Leo will think. Man, I miss him so much and knowin' I can never touch him again is hell. But nothin' I can do. Sensei's word is Law. Well, time for bed. Got trainin' tomorrow. "

"Goo!" Leona said. Love you. Look at me, Daddy.

"Yeah. I feel the same way. Don't wanna train. Just wanna sleep forever." Raphael lay down, his daughter on his plastron, and thought, wish this was just a bad dream.

"Googa!" Leona said.

"Go ta sleep," Raphael whispered, stroking her head. "Yer dad is tired and ya are too. Go ta sleep, Leo. I'm here and…I'm gonna fuck up, but I'll…I'll do my best, okay? I do owe it ta ya ta be a good daddy, but honestly, I won't ever love yer mom. I love someone else and he'll always have my heart. Yer name sake. I pray that someday he and I'll be together. Until that day, I'll hold him and the memories of us in my heart."

"Bah!"

"Yeah. I talk a lot. Sleep," Raphael said, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Yer sweet, Leo, and I...The way ya look at me melts my heart. I'm tryin' ta be hard, but I can't be around ya. Yer too adorable."

Yeah, I am, Leona thought. And you love me. Say it.

"I love ya, Leona, my daughter."

"Googoo," Leona said, nuzzling into Raphael's neck and closing her golden eyes. Before long, she was fast sleep, snoring gently.

I have a daughter, Raphael thought. Who'd have thought I'd be a dad? And while I'll never love her mom, I'll be the dad she can be proud of and love her until my dyin' breath. She deserves that and so much more. Leo, I'm gonna send ya a letter tomorrow. It's the last one ya will ever have from me. It'll break yer heart and mine, but it has ta be done. Sighing despondently, an emotionally drained Raphael shut his eyes and was soon fast asleep, one hand resting protectively on Leona's plastron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Leo react?


	3. Leo's return from Brazil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo returns and Raphael learns some unpleasant and devastating news.

Raphael was woken up at 3 a.m. by a sobbing Leona. Sighing, he gently sat up and cradled his daughter to his plastron. “What’s the matter, baby?” he asked. “Ya hungry or do ya need changin’? Wish ya could tell me. This daddy thing is so new ta me.” He checked the still weeping baby’s diaper and found it was sodden. “Ah. Yer wet. Well, Daddy will fix that and then how ‘bout we get some nice formula?”

“Waaa!” Leona bawled at the top of her lungs.

“Okay, okay. I got it. Chill.” Raphael placed her on the changing mat on his bed and set about changing her, while Leona flailed her limbs. When he was finished, Raphael said, “There. Yer dry. Feel better now?”

Much, Leona thought. Now I’m hungry. Don’t forget, Daddy.

Raphael picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. Don was at the table drinking a cup of coffee. “Ain’t been ta bed yet, Don?” Raphael asked.

“No. Working on the new security system. How’s she been? Oh, she really is cute, Raph,” Don gushed. “Can I hold her?”

“Be my guest,” Raphael said and placed her in Don’s arms. “Gotta make her some formula.”

Don stroked his niece’s face and said, “Her mom woke up and has been asking after her. After she’s done feeding, take her to her mom, okay?”

“I don’t wanna see that slut.”

“Raph, she has a right to see her kid and stop insulting her. Leona wouldn’t like it.”

“Leona would do the same if she could talk!”

Suddenly, there was a noise at the entrance of the lair and April’s voice said, “Anyone home?”

Take Leona, Raph,” Don said, handing Raphael his daughter. “I’m going to say hi.”

Raphael immediately began to feed her and the baby sucked the bottle greedily. As Raphael watched his daughter drink her formula, he heard another voice. Leo’s, he thought? Leo’s home. Oh, hell. How am I gonna explain this baby ta him? Fuck. What if he’s mad? Fuck!

Footsteps entered the kitchen and Raphael looked up to see Leo, Don and April. Leo had his arm around April’s waist and he was smiling. It turned to a frown when he noticed the baby. “Cute, Raphael,” he said.

“Uh, thanks.” 

“Yours?”

“Yeah. I just found out… I….”

“She’s too precious, Raph,” April cooed. “Can I hold her?”

“No. She don’t like anyone else holdin’ her, but me, and gets fussy,” Raphael said jealously, pissed that Leo had had his arm around April.

“Oh. Well, I’m going to bed. Night, guys.” April pecked Leo on the lips and said, “Tomorrow we’ll go shopping for some things, Leo.”

“Yeah, sweetheart. Night. I’ll be there in a while.”

Raphael seethed inwardly at the endearment and focussed on his daughter, sensing Leo was soon about to tell him some unwelcome news.

“I’m going to bed too,” Don said. “I take it you and April are an item, Leo?”

“Yes,” Leo said, flashing a sapphire ring. “We had a ceremony last week and she’s expecting. Three months along.”

Don beamed and said, “That’s great news, Leo. I’m happy for you two. Awesome news, isn’t it, Raph?”

Raphael’s heart sank even further, but he muttered, “Yeah. Couldn’t be more thrilled. Congrats, Leo.”

Leona finished her formula and Raphael burped her.

“Mikey will be over the moon,” Don said. “Two babies. Night, guys.”

“Night, Don,” Leo and Raphael said in unison.

Left alone with his emerald skinned brother, Leo said, “Well, I, uh, am going too. Night, Raph.”

“Just a minute!” Raphael hissed. “Ya owe me answers. Ya and April? Since when? Didn’t think ya had a thing for her!”

“I owe you nothing,” Leo said coolly. "And calm down. You’re scaring your daughter,” Leo said, as Leona whimpered at her dad’s angry tone.

“Tell me anyway!”

“When I didn’t hear from you for four months, I assumed we were done and when April came over, one thing led to another.”

“We weren’t over, Leo. I just didn’t know what ta write ta ya. Nothin’ I put down sounded right!”

“You could have called! I went out of my mind when you didn’t. I missed you so much.”

“So could ya.”

“Did you cheat?”

“No. She came from that one-time thing with that girl in the movie. I’d never have cheated, Leo. Ya were my universe. I loved ya, Leo. I still do. So much. Look, ya can leave April. Ya love me. I can see it in yer face. I even named my baby after ya. Leona.”

Leo’s face softened and he said, “That’s sweet.”

“Just like ya. I never stopped lovin’ and missin’ ya, Leo. Now yer back, we can leave. Take my daughter and be a family.”

Leo shook his head and said, “No, Raph.”

“What do ya mean no, Leo?” Raphael asked, hurt etched on his face.

“I love you too,” Leo said and heaved a deep sigh. “But things are different now. I have a wife and a baby on the way. I can’t abandon them and besides, Sensei would flip if he knew what we’d been doing and disown us. I don’t want that after all he’s done for us.”

“Never stopped ya in the past when ya were fuckin’ me,” Raphael said irately, his golden eyes flashing.

Leo flinched, as if he’d been punched, and said, “You’re right, but things are different. I’m with April now and you need to respect that. Please don’t tell her. As far as she’s concerned, we’ve only ever just been brothers and that’s the way I’d like it to stay.”

“Yer ashamed of us,” Raphael said accusatorily.

“No! What we had was pure and beautiful and I’ll treasure it and hold you in my heart forever.”

“Do ya love April?”

“I care about her, but love? No. I could never love someone the way I love you. I had to marry her and do the right thing by her. She’s carrying my kid.”

“Me either, Leo,” Raphael said, and choked back a sob.

“Don’t cry, Raph. Please don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“I’m sorry, Leo. I just can’t stomach the thought of us never bein’ together again,” Raphael said miserably, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Leo cupped Raphael’s cheek with one hand and kissed him tenderly on his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. “I’ll always love you, Raphael, and I pray that you can find love and move on from me."

“Sensei’s makin’ me marry her bitch mom, so guess what? We both are gonna be in a loveless marriage! Oh, Leo, change yer mind.”

“I can’t, Raphie. I wish I could, but I can’t.”

What are they talking about, Leona thought and why is Daddy crying? I don’t understand? This Leo looks sad too. Why?

“Ah,” Splinter said, entering the kitchen. “I thought I heard you, Leonardo. You have returned.”

“I have, Sensei,” Leo said, urging Raphael with his eyes to buck up. “And I was just telling Raph that I’ve married April. It was sudden, but felt so right and we’re expecting a bundle too. She’s three months along.”

Splinter smiled and said, “That is good news, but are you sure you can handle the responsibility?”

“Yes, Sensei. I will do my utmost to be a good dad. I need some sleep. It’s been a long journey.”

“Go to bed, my son. We will talk tomorrow and congratulations.”

“Thank you, Sensei. Good night and good night, Raphael.”

“Night. Gonna go ta bed too.”

“A word, Raphael,” Splinter said, gripping his arm.

“What is it, Sensei? I’m beat.”

“The walls have ears, Raphael. I want you to know that.”

“Oh, come on. It was just two brothers havin’ a conversation, old man. What’s wrong with that?”

“I know…”

“Ya know nothin’. I’ve told ya before that me and Leo are just brothers. We missed one another. That’s all as brothers. Nothin’ more than that. After all, he’s married and I soon will be too.”

Splinter sighed in relief and said, “I heard him say he loved you.”

“As a brother, Sensei,” Raphael said and rolled his eyes. “Ya got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout and that guy I love, right? I told him I’m gettin’ married and he has gotta respect that we were just a phase. Ain’t that what ya said?”

“Good. You did the right thing for the family and your daughter.”

“Good night, Sensei,” Raphael said, inwardly thinking, fuckin’ prick. Minute he croaks, I’m gonna jump Leo’s bones and we’re gonna be together, like we’re meant ta be. I fuckin’ hate Sensei for forcin’ me ta get married with that whore.

Raphael headed to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Then, turning around, he saw Leo sitting on his bed. “Leo,” he said, his golden eyes wide in surprise. “What the hell are ya doin’here?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the kudos and reviews.  
> What does Leo want?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I came up with :)


End file.
